Cherry Blossom's Puppet
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Squel too Kankuro and Sakura Forever. Sakura finally gets to see kankuro, she expects things to pick up where they left off. Wait, Kankuro's married? Sakura going to try and get him anyway, the little bride to be won't see what hit her.
1. Chapter 1  Bride to be?

Cherry Blossom's Puppet

By

Faithxlink

Chapter One

Forever isn't that long

The hot sun beat down on her head as she shaded her eyes and looked out at the horizon. It's been a long time since she last saw him. She had long waited the day she'd she his smiling face. This want kept her eavesdropping on any conversation that included the word Suna or sand village. It all paid off when she heard Tsunde, the Hokage, tell her assistant, shizune, that the kazekage was coming so the two villages could work out security and treaties and things like that. To her great surprise, the Kazekage was Gaara of the desert. When her blonde team mate found out, it encouraged him to work harder toward his dream to become the Hokage.

But she didn't care about who got what title or anything right now. Because Gaara is bringing two representatives from Suna, Temari, the great fan wielder, and Kankuro, the puppeteer. Kankuro. The name rang in her head. Echo on old memories form when she went to stay with Kankuro. She let out a sigh and leaned against the village gate.

She glanced up and saw brown hair peaking over. Then part of the face came into view and purple face paint lined it. She gasped. Kankuro wasn't wearing his normal pointy hat that resembled cat ears. She had also changed her looks so she couldn't really blame him. She felt her heart burst with joy. All her thoughts of him just flooded back.

She flung her arm up and waved to him. In return, he smiled and nodded. She could feel herself melt in his gaze. She could see Gaara appearing on the right side of him. Gaara had his kazekage robes on and looked very different. He looked more mature or older then when she last saw him. Then beside Gaara was Temari. She had changed also. She still had her four golden pony tails but she wore a kimono type dress. She also so someone she didn't know.

It was a girl. She was walking on Kankuro left side. She had spiky side bangs and two brunette pig tails along her back. She had long sleeves that stopped at a headband with the rock village sigh on it. Her blues eyes fell looked over the village gates.

The ninjas finally got to the gates and Gaara stepped forward. "Nice to see you again, Kazekage" She said politely and bowed. Gaara gave a nodded. "Sakura…" She heard her name by a voice she longed to hear. Her eyes set on Kankuro and she found them not wanting to leave. "I haven't seen you in forever" Sakura gave a small smile. "I know, Know please come this way. I'm to escort you to the Hokage office" She started walking down the dirt road. She heard the rest following her.

They arrived at the huge red building where the Hokage worked. She nodded to the guards and the opened the door for them. They went down many hallways and up a few stairs to they reached a door. It opened and a surprised Shizune gasped. "Oh you're here, please come in" She said opening the door.

They all piled into the room one by one. Sakura found her eye keep wandering over to the rock village ninja that stood by Kankuro. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tsuande spoke. "I'm Tsuande, Village hidden in the leaves Hokage. We welcome you to our village" Tsuande gave a bow. Gaara stepped forward. "I'm Gaara the sand village Kazekage, this is my sister, Temari, My brother Kankuro, and His fiancé, Amika, and we thankful for your help" He bowed. Tsunade nodded and sat down on her desk.

Sakura felt her legs get wobbly. Fiancé? Kankuro getting married? She felt tears start to gather. All this time she was waiting for him and he's getting married. Sakura grabbed the edge of her skirt. "Sakura, You are dismissed" Tsunade said without looking up from her papers. Sakura nodded and quickly walked to the door.

After she was in the safety of the hall way she rubbed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She had planned so many things her and Kankuro could do together. To her this was unbelievable. She couldn't understand why he'd do this. What about what they carved into the tree? Sakura and Kankuro forever. If that's true then forever was shorter then it use to be. She felt a single tear escape from the corner of her eye and slide down her cheek.

"Sakura?" Her head shot up to see Naruto. He had a look of concern on his face. She differently didn't want to explain things to him. She quickly wiped the tear streak over her cheek and regain a happy composure. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. "Well I heard Gaara was back so I wanted to see if he wanted to play me in gamecube when he gets the time" Them and that game cube. Last time they spent two days playing that. "He's in a meeting right now" Naruto nodded. "Oh I see, well do you want to go catch some Ramen?" Sakura bit her lip and looked toward the door to the Hokage's office. There was no use waiting around here.

"Sure" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head. "Ramen is good for the soul" he said smiling. He started walking down the hall. Sakura quickly followed him. They went down the colorful street to naruto's favorite ramen stand. When team seven was still team seven, including Sasuke, they'd always eat here. It brought back memories but also created new ones.

She took a seat on one of the stools and listened to Naruto order tons of beef flavored Ramen. Then it was her turn. She just ordered one bowl of beef ramen. The girl taking the order wrote it down and turned behind the counter and started cooking. "So Sakura, How's old granny Tsunde treating you? She can be real demanding sometimes" Naruto asked. "She's been training me more in order to avoid paper work" She laughed. It was always avoiding paper word with this Hokage.

She awaiting Naruto's answer, but she didn't hear it when it came. Out side the stand almost right behind Naruto, were Kankuro and his little bride to be, Amika. Her pink head traveled to there fingers where a golden band lay. She gasped. "Sakura? Are you listening?" Sakura faced Naruto again. "Oh Um…Yes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around to look behind him. His face lit up. "Hey there's Kankuro! He's with a really pretty girl. Weren't you going out with Kankuro?" Naruto asked. Sakura bit her lip. That's what she thought too, But before she could answer Naruto started waving at Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro! And whoever the girl is! Want to eat Ramen with me and Sakura?" Sakura felt her face resemble a tomato and she started sinking in her chair.

She saw the uneasy look on Kankuro's face and that was enough to send her packing. She slipped out of her chair and took off down the street. She didn't want to look at him right now. She jumped up on a nearby tree branch. Naruto looked at the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, Where'd Sakura go?"


	2. Chapter 2  Sakura

Cherry blossom's puppet

By

Faithxlink

Chapter two

Kankuro stood in his spot next to Amika. He had heard Naruto but he saw Sakura's face. She had slipped out of her chair and started running. She had a reason to run. "Kankuro, who's that?" He looked up to where the brown hair girl was pointing. "Oh that's my friend Naruto" Amika nodded and took a closer look at the blonde boy. She always did have a thing for blondes too bad she was engaged.

Kankuro ran his hand through his hair. He remembered Sakura face when she saw him. That's not what he wanted to see. He had been thinking about her ever since she left Suna. He glanced at Amika. Her dull brown hair and unexciting smirk could never measure up to Sakura's bright pink hair and sunny smile. The thing he missed most about Sakura, her smile.

But on her face just a moment ago wasn't a smile. It was a face of regret, sadness, and maybe disappointment. It made him wish he never listened to Gaara. He watched Naruto shout something about never mind and running off.

"Hey Amika, I'm not feeling so hot. I think we should back to the hotel we're staying at" The girl blinked her eyes. "You've never been one to be knocked down so easily" Kankuro gave a fake laugh. "Well yeah I know, but it might be the climate change or something" Amika rolled her brown eyes. "Oh come on, you expect me to believe that? I want to see the Hokage Monument, they don't have that in Rock Village" Amika pointed to the mountain with faces carved in it.

"Yeah, Maybe you should go. I don't think I can" He turned and started walking. He knew one thing, Amika maybe not be bossy but she has ways of making you do stuff. "But Kankuro! You are going to be my husband" She shouted. Kankuro cringed at the thought. It made him think of what he lost. He kept walking though.

He felt lost. He didn't know why. He knew it wasn't because he was in a new village. He just didn't know what to do. It was like being lost in a way.

He watched the people walk past him not even noticing his suffering. Why should they? They didn't know him. Only his sister and brother did. Sakura did. He clenched his jaw. He missed her. He always missed her.

He thought about her when he woke up in the morning and when he went to sleep. It was like her face was carved into his memory. He regretted ever getting engaged. It wasn't his fault anyway.

He jumped up on a nearby roof. He sat down letting his legs dangle over the edge. He heard something. Almost like sobbing. He turned around to see an open window. He quietly edged toward the window. It sounded like a girl.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, How could he?"

He heard a shaky voice say. The voice sounded familiar put he couldn't place it. He got a little closer. He could see the girl's back. Short pink hair feel above the girls shaking shoulders to a red shirt.

Sakura.

The girl put her hands to her face and let out some more tears. "I t-thought that he l-liked me, for once s-someone did…S-Sauke-kun, you should have saw his bride to b-be" She sobbed. Kankuro knew she was talking to Sasuke but why would she go to him? Wasn't she over him?

"Oh S-sasuke-kun, she w-was so better then m-me, she d-didn't even have a b-big forehead" He saw the girl lean forward. Looked like for a hug. How dare Sasuke, hug his girl. He knew Sakura wasn't his but jealous was getting the best of him. It was quiet for awhile. Just the sound of Sakura's little waterfall.

"Sasuke-Kun, I love you so much, you wouldn't go off and get married like Kankuro did" That did it. How could Sakura do this to him? He had to get married. Sakura just can't replace him like that.

He jumped to the window sill. He saw Sakura look over at the window sill. In her arms she was holding a raven furred cat. "Oh" he dumbly stated. Sakura glared at him. "What are you doing here?! Get out you loser" She walked over to the window still about to the window.

Kankuro jumped in and landed on a couch. "Get out of my house" She stood over him with her hands on her him, Her green eyes glaring at him through tears. She looked so sad but mad at the same time. "Sakura wait!" He said trying to get up from the couch. He didn't even know why he jumped though the window in the first place.

"No!" She shouted. She picked up a pillow about to hit him with it. Kankuro saw her and hated what he did to her. He couldn't see her like this. He jumped up from the couch and avoid the pillow by moving to the right. Sakura still looking at him with anger.

"Kankuro, I ha-" Kankuro couldn't hear her finished that sentence. It would break his own messed up heart. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her. He couldn't help himself. Sakura dropped the pillow and was stunned. For a second she forgot she was mad at him. Only for a second though.

She gently pushed him away. She still couldn't forgive him. Not now not never. Even though she had been waiting for this moment forever she couldn't forgive. "I'm sorry, Sakura" Kankuro pleaded. Sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes and a broken heart.

She took his hand and let him to the door. Kankuro sighed. "Sakura please" She gently pushed him out. "Kankuro, I will never forgive you" She said with one last glare she closed the door. Kankuro clenched his teeth and made his hands to his fist.

"How can I be so stupid?!" He shouted. He punched the stone wall of Sakura's apartment. He imedently he bounced back and flung his hurting fingers out. He wiggled them shouting ouch. He fell back on the wall and sat down. He leaned against it looking at his knees. How could he be so stupid?

"Kankuro?" He looked up to see Amika. The start of all his problems. "This is your fault!" he shouted at her. "What do you mean it's my fault? I didn't do anything!" Kankuro stood up and glared at her. She was the start of all his problems.

"Your stupid village just couldn't fend for itself now could it?" Amika gave him a odd look. Kankuro usually didn't lose his cool. She was the one know for doing that. "Are you okay?" Kankuro stomped his feet and gave Amika a nasty look then jumped up to the roof tops. He started jumping toward the place they were staying while they were in kohona.

"Hey Wait!" She shouted. She may not know Kankuro that well, it was an arranged marriage, but she did know him a little. He didn't just get up and run away, that was more Gaara's thing. She may not like Kankuro but when she had to move in with him he was welcoming. Then when she had been upset about her father he had made her feel better but her and Kankuro weren't like that.

She made him do countless chores and they fought like cats and dogs. Should she go after him? Or just let him run? After five seconds of thinking she went to go finishing her shopping. She couldn't help but wonder about Kankuro, but she did meet someone on the monument. It was that blonde boy from earlier.

"_The village is so pretty from up here!" She shouted out to the air. "It is pretty isn't it" a voice from behind her said. She turned around to see the kid from the Ramen stand. He looked about her age though. She was younger then Kankuro. _

_The boy stood next to her. "I'm Naruto" Amika nodded. "Amika" She stated. "I saw you with Kankuro earlier" Amika sat down on the grass. "Yeah, we're engaged" She felt the boy's shock. Could it really be that shocking? "Seriously?" He said. Amika looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, how is that so shocking?" Naruto sat down next to her. "I just thought Kankuro had a girlfriend" _

_That's a thought Amika never really had. She didn't really think much about Kankuro. Maybe it was about time she started to. "I didn't know that…" She looked at Naruto and saw his face brighten. "Hey look!" Amika looked out to see a bunch of blue butterflies. She gasped at the sight. The sun reflected the bright blue of the wings. "It's so pretty" She looked at the blonde strange. The blue of his eyes were reflecting the butterflies. _

"_Naruto…" He looked at him. "I think messed up Kankuro's life…" She stood up and started walking. _

Naruto seemed like a good person. Meeting him on the mountain was good. How could she fix what she had done and who was Kankuro's girlfriend? There was a lot to do in so little time to do it. Maybe she'd fix it after shopping.


	3. Chapter 3 arranged?

Cherry blossom's Puppet

By

Faitxlink

Chapter three

The long boring meeting was finally over and now she can enjoy the sights of Kohona. "Hey Gaara, I'm going to look around the village" Gaara nodded a yes. Which is Gaara langue mean, 'sure just don't get into trouble, Temari'. Temari gave her baby brother a little smile before going down a separate path. She hoped she wouldn't run into Shikamaru or Ino. She was still horrible mad at Shikamaru for breaking up with her. The way he did was stupid too. He sent his new girlfriend to tell her.

That thought seemed to drown the happy mood. So to brighten it up she'd think about Sasuke. A little kohona ninja who stayed at her house for awhile. She hoped she could find him in this crowded village.

She scanned the crowd. The happy villagers just went about there day. A little kid looked up at her once but he quickly ran away. She shrugged it off. The kid was probably shy and just wondered how she got her beautiful hair up in four pig-tails. It was an art to her you know.

After awhile of walking around she saw a blonde boy lying down in the middle of the dirt road. It was probably just some stupid kid who didn't bother to get up. She walked up to him and looked down. It was a stupid kid. "Naruto, get up" She demanded. He opened his blue eyes and smiled. "Hey Temari, I haven't seen you in like forever. Are you and Gaara done with your meeting?" The boy jumped up.

"Um…yeah we finished early. Why were you on the ground?" Naruto gave a laugh. "Some times Shino's clan lets a bunch of new born blue butterflies loose over the village, they are so pretty. I saw them from the Hokage mountain. Well I jumped off to try and get one and I sorta fell" Temari knew a lot of stupid people but this was something totally out of her league. It was a new kind of stupidity called Naruto.

"Okay….That must have hurt" She said looking at the bruised boy. "Yeah, it did" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Oh that remind me, have you seen your friend Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes got wide they he looked to the ground. "Huh? Naruto? Are you okay?" For a second he didn't answer.

"Sasuke…He ran away with Orochimaru awhile ago, I tried to go after him but, But I couldn't get him" Naruto said with hurt on his face. This was a surprise to Temari. She wasn't expecting that. She would feel horrible if one of her brothers went away to be with some freak. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry" She said. She tried to put a confronting hand on his shoulder. Naruto pushed it away. "Don't be, Because I'm going to get him back!" Naruto looked up smirking.

Temari gave him a little smile. She always did enjoy Naruto's never ending determination weather it be with Sasuke or beating Gaara in video games. "Hey I'd love to stay and talk but…but…I-I don't feel so good…" Before her eyes Naruto fainted with a cloud of dust when he hit the ground.

"Naruto?" No answer. "Oh great, that fall must have hurt him more then I thought" She nudged the boy with her shoe but he didn't move. She let out a sigh. "I better get him to the hospital" She picked up his arms and looked at his face. It was covered in dirt with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. "Ew…" She said before turning him around. She picked him up cradle style. He was actually very light.

She started walking and she remembered something. "I don't know where the hospital is" She let out another sigh but just kept walking. It can't be that far.

Then WHAM! Something hard smacked into her sending Naruto out of her arms and back on the ground, giving him another date with the dirt. She stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress. Then she looked to the person who so rudely pushed her down.

A grunting Kankuro sat on the ground rubbing his head. "Kankuro?" Kankuro looked up to see his angry sister. "Oh this day just keeps getting better doesn't it" He said. Temari went over and picked up Naruto again. He was even more dusty before. "Kankuro you should watch where your going next time, now do you know where the hospital is?" Kankuro stood up and wiped the dirt off him.

"Why do you need a hospital?" He asked walking over to Temari who had a fainted Naruto in her arms. "For him, he jumped of a mountain trying to get butterflies" Kankuro gave a laugh. This was the first time he'd done that in a long time.

"Yeah, I know. Or I can take him to Sakura. Tsunade said she's become a great medic Ninja" Kankuro felt the memory of what just replayed in his head. "Sakura….I know where she lives, It's not too far away" Temari looked at Naruto again. Sakura's place would be the best bet. Hey how does Kankuro know where Sakura lives? She gave Kankuro an odd look.

"How do you know where she lives?" She asked. Kankuro nervously glanced at the ground. "um.. that's not important right now, let's just get Naruto there" Temari just decided not to ask and just follow Kankuro. They went down the dirt road to a small house. Kankuro Knocked on the door. He felt his heart stop when he saw the handle turn.

It opened revealing Sakura. She looked better then she did before. She gave a glare that even Gaara would approve of, then she slammed the door. "Kankuro, what'd you do?" Temari said. She edged past Kankuro then knocked on the door. It's amazing how she could do that holding Naruto up.

"Kankuro, I tol- Oh Hi Temari" Sakura said as she opened the door. "Hi, umm… Naruto jumped off the Hokage Mountain trying to catch butterflies and he fainted. Tsunade said you're a medic ninja and all so I was wondering if you could do something…" Temari held up Naruto a bit.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "This is the third time this month…" She looked at his cuts and scraps. "Sure, I can heal him, come on in" She smiled and made way in the door way from Temari.

Kankuro tried to enter but Sakura blocked his way giving him another one of those Gaara approved glares before following Temari down the small hallway. "Kankuro close the door" She heard the click of a door.

"Here put him on the couch" She said to Temari. The girl gently put the boy down. Sakura got on her knees in front of the couch and took a closer look. Kankuro kept his distance and stood behind the couch next to the kitchen.

Sakura placed her hands over Naruto and they began to glow green. She hovered her hands over his cuts. The wounds closed up and healed. After fixing all the wounds Naruto gave a small snore then turned to his side. "There all better" She said standing up. "That was amazing Sakura" Temari said. She was amazed at how the medic nin worked. She had never really seen anyone heal another person before.

"It was nothing…Hey wait, I forgot about Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl rushed out of the room, passing Kankuro, and going into the kitchen. "….Sasuke-kun?..." Temari said in a small voice. She was missing Sasuke. Being back in Kohona reminded her of Shikamaru and she wanted someone to get her mind of things. Naruto that Sasuke was gone though….

Temari walked past Kankuro and followed Sakura into the Kitchen. She was pouring a bag of cat food into a bowl. "Sakura, You said Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked a few times, then she started laughing. "Heh. Not that Sasuke-kun, um… the real Sasuke…Well he's ran away…" This Temari knew but for a second Sakura had got her hope up. Then who was she talking to.

"Then who is Sasuke-kun?" She asked. The same answer came from two different mouths. "He's a cat" Sakura glared and turned around opening a cupboard to put the cat food back. Temari looked at Kankuro. Sakura seemed to be having a problem with him. "Kankuro, What'd you do?" Temari said facing her brother who seemed to attract problems. Kankuro took a step back from his now glaring sister. "I didn't do anything!" He defended.

Sakura turned around and took a few steps forward with a glare. Not like the last one. It had a hint of sadness in her green eyes. "What do you mean didn't do anything? You did everything!"

Kankuro knew he shouldn't have said anything. "But I'm sorry, it's not my fault" before he could finish Sakura cut in again. "not your fault? You went off to get married!" She shouted before going into the living room. "So that's what this about, Amika" Temari said. Kankuro just rolled his eyes at sister and followed Sakura. "Sakura it was an arranged marriage"

Sakura looked up at him. It was? She was quiet for a second. A raven haired cat came into the room and rubbed on Sakura's leg purring. She bent down and pet the cat. What Kankuro said changed everything. What could she say now? How she felt that's what. She stood up and looked up at Kankuro. His eyes were filled with emotion.

"Kankuro, I lo-"


	4. Chapter 4 Akamaru!

Cherry blossom's puppet

By

Faithxlink

Editor: 000Matsuri000

Chapter four

"I lov- AHHHHHH" Sakura ducked as glass shattered everywhere. Way to ruin a moment. A huge deep bark rang though the house sending Sasuke-kun running with a loud shriek. Sakura looked up in time to see a big white dog run though the house after her little kitty. Kankuro was over her in a second. "Sakura, are you okay?" He held out a hand to help her up. Sakura rubbed her head but took his hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine" She said.

She noticed that Kankuro didn't let go of her hand and they very close together, a little too close. He smiled. She inched a bit closer. "Sakura! Oh...Um am I interrupting something?" She looked at the window and through all the shattered glass was Kiba. She sighed and let go of Kankuro's hand. "Kiba, this is the fourth time this week your over grown flea bag had broken though my window and terrorized my Sasuke-kun!" She shouted him. Kiba climbed through the window, as Sakura clearly stated, for the fourth time this week.

"Well if you didn't have a cat and if you didn't name is Sasuke-kun maybe this wouldn't happen" He said Sasuke-kun a mocking voice. "What is wrong with the name Sasuke-kun?" Kiba crossed his arms. "What isn't wrong with the name Sasuke-kun?" He said. "Take that back!" Temari said. She was tired of being quiet and waited for Sakura and Kankuro to get over their moment.

Kiba just glared at her. He was use to girls shouting at him. Mostly it was his mom or sister but every girl seemed to have a problem with him really. What kind of girl doesn't like squashing fleas? Well at least Hinata wasn't like that, well not that he knew of.

"Kiba this time you're paying for it" Kiba went from glaring to shocked. "Sakura, you know I can't afford that, come on please?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kiba, You need to keep your dog under control" Kiba got on his knees pleading. "Sakura, he likes to chase cats, please! I don't have any money! I spent it on beef jerky again!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come on, we're friends! You hang with Naruto and Hinata and I hang with Naruto and Hinata, We ate ramen together!" Sakura glared. "Also your dog went though my window, Kankuro can you please get him out of here?" Kiba looked around. Who the heck was Kankuro? A guy in all black that was behind Sakura walked forward. "The Kazekage's brother? I'm outta here" Kiba ran down Sakura's hallway and out the door.

Sakura gave Kiba a small wave then grabbed Kankuro around the waist. "So where were we?" She said. Temari couldn't stand seeing this. That was her other younger brother. "Well I know where I am, out of here" She went down the hallway.

Kankuro gave a laugh. His sister was always like that. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kankuro's neck. She pulled him closer to her. "Like I was saying, I lov-" Naruto picked a great moment to wake up. He rubbed his eyes to see the scene in front of him.

He blinked a few times. Kankuro and Sakura were extreme close together, like they were going to kiss or something. Wait… Kankuro is getting married he can't kiss Sakura. Even though he had accepted that fact that himself and Sakura were just friends, he still felt a little jealous. He adored Sakura and seeing her being adored by some one else wasn't the best feeling. He unknowingly glared at Kankuro.

"Kankuro!" he shouted. Kankuro gave an uneasy laugh. Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed Kankuro on the cheek then pulled her arms from Kankuro's arms. "Are you feeling better Naruto?" She asked him. She put a hand on his forehead. He felt normal. "I'm fine" She pushed Sakura's hand off.

"Well I have to go back to work" It was a bit disappointing. She had almost forgotten about the window. Her feet crunched the shattered glass pieces. "I'll clean this up later, in the mean time you guys should get out of here and do something in the village" She went down the hallway and saw Temari leaning against the wall. "See you later Temari" Temari nodded as she walked past.

The shining sun was welcoming as she opened the door. At least she partly had Kankuro but not everything was right in the world. She had to make Kankuro fully hers. Like a puppet with her holding the strings.

**Author's note: Sorry, it's a short chapter. Now time to say think you for all your reviews!**

**Tears of a phoenix flower: Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy. I'm glad you read Sakura and Kankuro forever. Now you get a nice chapter to read. I know it's short but I'll make the next one long for you!**

**Hidan-Wannabe-Girl: Yay, you got to read the squeal. Glad you waited. Sorry for the wait. Glad you read it!**

**Sassyanimegirl: I'm so glad you like that chapter! I can't wait till I get to the lovey dovey stuff!**

**Jojo: I know poor Sakura! She gets heart broken! So does Kankuro though. I feel so bad making them so sad. But I fixed it. **

**000Matsuri000: Thanks for the idea. This is the creator of Amika! **


End file.
